gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Madness
Cartoon Madness is an American animated anthology series created by Curiousgorge66 for Nicktoons Family and Nickelodeon Family. The series started airing on Nicktoons Family on November 24th, 2015. The series is noted for creating a shared universe of NickFamily Studios-produced animated series for Nicktoons Family, called the Nicktoons Family Universe. In March 2017, Nicktoons Family announced that the fifth season would be the series' last. The final episode's airdate has yet to be announced. Several pilots that were not chosen for the program would eventually air as standalone pilots on Aura. On December 18th, 2018, the finale was aired on Nicktoons Family. A post-season special (which serves as an alternate version of the finale, featuring shorts from season five that haven't been picked up) has also been announced. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 In 2017, it was announced that the fifth season would be the final season of the show. In May 2017, it was announced that the fifth season would run for 25 episodes as opposed to 10 per season for the first four seasons. However, animators have since announced that five pilots were scrapped due to creative differences. However, five additional pilots that were produced for the first season that were not chosen during the season's original run were announced to air as the final five episodes over December 2018. Post-season special Episodes not featured in Cartoon Madness This is a list of episodes that were scrapped from appearing on the show before their initial airdate. These episodes were eventually shown as individual pilot episodes on Aura during late-night slots and are not featured in the finale. Broadcasting United States *Nicktoons Family *Cartoon Network XD Canada *YTV Family (English Canada) *Télétoon Famille (French Canada) *Cartoon Network XD (English Canada; reruns) *Cartoon Network (French Canada; reruns) United Kingdom *Cartoon Network XD Japan TBA. Southeast Asia *Western Domination Wales *Disney XD Spin-offs *1 = produced/co-produced and/or picked up by NickFamily Studios/FlareNetworks *Wizards (Nickelodeon Family; 2015 - present) 1 *Baseball Team 106 (Nicktoons Family; 2016 - TBA 2020) 1 **Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever (TV Tokyo/SurgeAnime TOO; 2017) **Softball Victory Team (Nicktoons Family; 2018 - present) 1 ***Softball Victory Team Unite! (TV Tokyo; 2018 - present) **''Baseball Team 106'' live-action adaptation (Flare+, 2020) *The Long Dark (Axiom Prime; early 2018) *Storytelling (YTV Family/Disney XD/Disney Channel; 2017 - 2018) 1 *Anime Madness (NHK/Nicktoons Family; 2017 - 2018) **No-Limit Power Zone (Yomiuri TV/Nicktoons Family; 2017 - 2018) *The One (Nicktoons Family; 2017 - present) 1 *Time Force (YTV Family/Nicktoons Family; 2017 - TBA 2020) 1 **Time Force Girls! (AT-X/Aura Japan/TV Akihabara/Nicktoons Family; 2018 - present) **Cottonsweet (YTV Family/Nicktoons Family; 2018 - TBA 2020) 1 ***Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior (TV Tokyo/Nicktoons Family; 2018 - 2019) ****Cottonsweet vs. the Dark Magic (TV Tokyo; 2018 - 2019) ***Cottonsweet: Feel the Magic! (TV Tokyo; 2019) ***Cottonsweet: Maho no Usagi (TBA) ***Magical Hero Dog (Flare+; 2020) 1 ***''Cottonsweet'' tokusatsu (Flare+, 2020) **Cottonsweet: Time-Travelling Rabbit (Direct-to-DVD; 2019) **Time Force Dozi (SurgeAnime Japan/SurgeAnime Network; 2018 - present) **Time Force: Next Gen (Flare+, 2020) ***Time Force: Before the Next Gen (TV Akihabara, 2020) *Criminal Influences (AuraNightfall; 2017 - present) 1 *Saturday Morning Fever (Nicktoons Family; 2018 - present) 1 *Ms. Squrl (YTV Family/Cartoon Network UK/Nicktoons Family; 2018 - present) 1 *Lucid Fantasy (Nicktoons Family; 2018 - present) 1 **Lucid Fantasy Anime (TV Surge Nippon; 2019 - present) *Kari the Magic Bunny (Nicktoons Family; 2018 - present) 1 *Neverending Nightmare (YTV Family/Nickelodeon Family; 2018 - present) 1 *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry (AuraToons; 2018) 1 *Eagle Girl (Aura/AuraToons; 2017 - present) 1 *Multidimensional Investigators (TeleAmerica/Aura; 2018 - present) 1 *The Animator's Worst Nightmare (TeleAmerica/Aura; 2018 - present) 1 *Instant Adventure: Just Add Water! (Nicktoons Family/Aura; 2019) 1 **Mia's Adventure (Direct-to-DVD; 2019) *Around America in 40 Days (TBA; 2019) 1 *Metal Rabbits (Direct-to-DVD; 2020) 1 *Excavators (Beta Cartoon; 2019 - present) 1 *Arcade Masters (Beta Cartoon; 2019 - present) 1 *Superhero HQ (Beta Cartoon; 2019 - present) 1 *Robot Anime Parody (Beta Cartoon; 2019 - present) 1 *Princess of Halloween Night (Nicktoons Family; 2019) 1 **Princess of Halloween Night: Were-Coyote Side Story (Direct-to-DVD; 2019) Home media On September 11th, 2017, the first four seasons were released on DVD in Region 1. Trivia TBA. Category:Television Series